megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
VideoMan.EXE
is the NetNavi of Viddy Narcy. Game History Mega Man Battle Network 4 He appears in the Eagle (Red Sun) / Hawk (Blue Moon) Tournament. He and his owner, Viddy Narcy end up randomly as Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE's opponent. Viddy tricks Lan by pretending VideoMan was dying and that he wanted to make the tournament his fondest memory. However, Viddy sabotages Lan's PET, causing MegaMan to move in every direction in reverse. Lan and MegaMan manage to fix the problem and defeat VideoMan and Viddy in the tournament. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior Axess In the anime series, VideoMan first appears as a Darkloid in episode 18 of MegaMan NT Warrior Axess under the command of ShadeMan. He attacks a movie theater with the aid of a Dimensional Area and causes the effects on the screen to happen in reality. Lan and MegaMan use Cross Fusion and try to fight him, but VideoMan defeats them. VideoMan almost deleted, as well as suffocated, both MegaMan and Lan, but Raika and SearchMan.EXE intervene just in the knick of time and destroyed one of the four Dimensional Area Generators, causing the Dimensional Area to collapse. VideoMan returns in episode 25 and attacks the city with copies of MegaMan. He traps Cross Fusion MegaMan and ProtoMan in a fight against several copies, but they are defeated and VideoMan is deleted. He is later revived by Dr. Regal in episode 46, but is deleted by MegaMan with Wood Soul. Rockman.EXE Stream Viddy Narcy receives "Asteroid VideoMan" in episode 10 and uses him in his time in the Neo-WWW until his deletion in episode 39. Rockman.EXE Beast VideoMan and his operator have a Beyondard version; this VideoMan has red color scheme and is under the Falzar alignment. In episode 17, VideoMan is used by Viddy to abuse the citizens of the town, but Dingo and Raika stop him. Powers and Abilities FloatShoes - VideoMan does not feel the negative effect of panels and can float over broken panels. Tape Reel - Two strings of tape will be at the third and fourth columns. They will push MegaMan back, should he walk into one, and will block attacks. They have only 1 HP, so can easily be dealt with by using the MegaBuster. Wind Cutter - A roll of tape strikes a 2x2 area multiple times. Replay - A copy of MegaMan is created and attacks with either Tornado, WideSword, or EnergyBomb. FastForward (Shortened as "FastFwd" in-game) - VideoMan changes color (red) and starts moving faster. Rewind - VideoMan changes color (blue) and starts healing. 'Tapeline '- VideoMan nullifies any attacks using his tapeline. (anime) 'Fantastic Projection '- VideoMan projects a light beam that brings out all the images Viddy has taken with his camera making them come to life. (anime) 'Dimensional Tapeline '- With his tape VideoMan creates an electrified cage that damages the enemy trapped inside of it. (anime) Battle Chips Mega Man Battle Network 4 Gallery Videoman concept art.png| Concept art of VideoMan.Exe. Category:NetNavis Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis